Phantom Love
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Billy comes back from Aquitar as Phantom Ranger. He also has hopes to tell the woman he loves how he feels. He fights alongside the Turbos, but they don't know it's him. Set in Turbo. One shot BillyKat romance!


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but everyone knows that.

AN: Hey readers! I'm here with a new fic! I admit I never liked Turbo, so I've finally decided to write my own little version. This takes place right after Muranthias and Justin is the blue ranger. But Rocky is still around. I started this story almost a year ago and I finally finished it. It is a one-shot, which is unusual for me :)

Oh, and not like I have to say it, but this fic will be a Billy/Kat fic.

Phantom Love

_I can't believe that I'm on a date with Tommy Oliver. I admit I had always had a little crush on him since I came to Angel Grove. But I never wanted to step in the way of he and Kimberly. I am not a boyfriend stealer. I was greatly surprised when Tommy had asked me out on a date. I had graciously accepted, glad to see Tommy finally trying to move on after "the letter." Especially since he had seen Kim on Muranthias only days before he asked me. _

_Now I am dancing slowly and gazing into his eyes. He's gazing back into mine, but he almost seems far away..._

Tommy's POV

_Kat is truly a beautiful woman. As beautiful as Kimberly _he thought idly.

_Damn it! Why do I always compare her to Kim? They're two very different women. Why did she break up with me like that? It's not like Kim at all. And she wouldn't even talk to me about it. She watched the tournament and then she hopped on a plane, once again flying out of my life, _He looked down at the woman in his arms. The woman who was not Kim.

_Man, I have to stop thinking about Kim, it's not fair to Kat, _Tommy thought, as he smiled at her and they stopped dancing.

"I think I'm going to step outside to get some fresh air. Do you want to come?" Kat asked.

"Sure," Tommy replied, as he took her arm and led her outside.

"It's a beautiful night," Kat mentioned.

"Yea," Tommy replied, as he looked at her.

Her blonde locks spilled over her shoulders and she looked gorgeous in her pink dress, which was knee length, with thick straps and a v-neck collar.

_Kim looked so beautiful on the island,_ Tommy thought.

_Damn Tommy, you have got to forget about her! It's time to forget about Kimberly, _Tommy told himself.

Tommy turned to Kat and began to close the distance between them. His lips met hers and all the happy memories that he and Kim shared came flooding back to him. He smiled at the memories, as he broke the kiss.

"I love you Kim..." Tommy whispered.

Katherine's breath caught and her eyes widened in horror. Suddenly, Tommy realized what he had just done and stuttered to find the words to sooth her. But the damage was done.

_What the hell is the matter with me! How could I do that to her! _Tommy scolded himself.

"Kat, I'm sorry," Tommy said, not being able to find anything else to say. Kat turned away and let the tears fall. She shook her head and walked away as fast as she could, ignoring Tommy's pleas for her to stay.

_How could I have been so stupid! Tommy only sees me as Kim's replacement. It's my own fault that I got hurt, _Kat thought, as she let the tears fall freely.

Journal Entry #96

_Dear Journal,_

_The aging process has been reversed and I am normal again. I am returning to earth, but I am very different from how I was when I left. On Aquitar, I met a lone hero called the Phantom ranger. He was originally from Eltar and has wandered the galaxy for years searching for the love that was ripped away from him. I have spent nearly a year on Aquitar and I told the rangers, my friends, that I would not be returning. For I had found love with Cestria. But, I, Billy Cranston, am a lair. The woman I love is in love with another and it is too painful for me to see them together. _

_A year ago, I would have thought I would be spending the rest of my life with Cestria. But things just didn't work out. Things couldn't possibly work out since I'm in love with someone else. Someone I can probably never have. It was the Phantom that made me realize this and he is the reason I am returning to earth. Recently, the Phantom found his long lost love and no longer needed the power. He knew of my unrequited love and thus passed the power on to me. Though I am reluctant to return to earth, it is my duty as a ranger to help where I can. And from what I have heard, Divatox is much worse than Rita and Zedd or the Machine Empire. The Phantom has assured me that I will find love, and at that time I will pass the powers onto another soul like mine. But I am afraid that I may never be able to be with her and therefore, I may be the Phantom ranger forever. I am arriving at the power chamber now, so this concludes my entry. _

Billy's ship docked in the zord bay and he was greeted by Alpha 5.

"Aye yi yi! Billy, it is good to see you!" Alpha cheered.

"It's good to see you too Alpha," Billy replied, as they entered the main chamber.

"Welcome home Billy," Zordon greeted.

"Hello Zordon," Billy replied.

"I know that possessing the powers of the Phantom ranger will be hard for you Billy. But you must not let the rangers know who you are. Not even her," Zordon said knowingly.

"I understand Zordon," Billy replied.

The rangers gladly welcomed Billy back into their lives and he joined them at the youth center that night. He noticed that Kat was not present and wondered why.

"Tommy, where's Kat?" Billy asked. Tommy nearly choked.

_"Billy's gonna kill me when he finds out what a jerk I was to Kat. Hell, they're all going to kill me,_" Tommy thought to himself.

"Tommy, weren't you on a date with Kat?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I was," he replied.

"What happened Tommy?" Adam asked.

"I kissed her and told her that I loved her, only I called her Kim," Tommy admitted, not being able to look at any of them. The others gasped in horror. Tanya looked at his sternly and immediately Tommy began to apologize.

"Tanya, I'm sorry," Tommy pleaded.

"How could you! How could you hurt her like that! If you didn't want to be with her then why did you lead her on!" Tanya screamed.

"I was trying to move on," Tommy admitted.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to find my best friend," Tanya said angrily.

"Wait Tanya, could I come?" Billy asked. Tanya softened.

"Yeah, I think she would be happy to see you," Tanya replied. Billy shot Tommy a menacing glare before leaving with Tanya.

Tanya hugged her best friend, as she cried and told her everything.

"Tommy kissed me tonight. It was my first kiss, the one a girl will always remember," Kat said sadly. Tanya rubbed her shoulder, as she continued.

"He broke the kiss and whispered...I love you Kim. I felt like he had just punched me in the gut after he said that! That's all I am to him: Kimberly's replacement," Kat sobbed.

"I'm so sorry honey, but there someone here that I think you'll be happy to see," Tanya said, as Billy came into view.

"Billy!" Kat exclaimed.

"Hey Kat," he said, as he hugged her. It ripped his heart out to see her in so much pain, for she was the woman he loved. But maybe now, things weren't so hopeless for him after all.

"I'm sorry about what Tommy did Kat, you don't deserve that. You deserve someone who will love you for who you are," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy," Kat replied.

"I just want you to know that I don't think of you as a replacement at all. You're my...friend and I...like you for who you are," Billy said, being careful at how he worded it.

"Thanks Billy, you always make me feel better," Kat replied, as she hugged him again.

The next day, the rangers went to school, while Billy went to the power chamber. He could see that the problems between Tommy and Kat could easily cause a rift in the team. He just hoped that the animosity could be put aside on the battlefield. Divatox had launched another monster and the rangers had just begun to fight, while he monitored them from the power chamber.

"BILLY, THIS MONSTER IS GETTING VERY DANGEROUS. I THINK IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO STEP IN, BUT REMEMBER TO KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET," Zordon said. Billy nodded and teleported out.

The monster grabbed Kat and threw her down. The others tried to get up to help the pink ranger, but they had been worked over thoroughly.

"Say goodnight pink ranger!" the monster cackled, as he drew his weapon back and prepared to skewer her. Kat gasped in horror. Suddenly, the monster was hit by a blast. He sparked and was tossed to the ground in a heap.

"Didn't anyone every teach you how to treat a lady?" the mysterious ranger asked. Kat looked up at him, as he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay pink ranger?" he asked.

"Yes thank you," she replied, in a dazed tone.

"I weakened him with that blast, you should be able to defeat him now," the ranger said.

"Thanks," Tommy called, as the ranger walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Kat called.

"They call me the Phantom ranger," he said, as he faded away.

The rangers continued to fight and eventually beat the monster. Back at the power chamber, the rangers had many questions. None of which Zordon could answer.

"Hey Kat?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Kat replied.

"I was wondering...if you want to do something. You know, let me take you out and make it up to for being such a jerk," Tommy said.

"No thanks Tommy, I don't really like you anymore. There's someone else that has my attention now," Kat said, as she stood up and went to talk to Tanya.

"So who is this someone else that has your attention?" Tanya asked.

"Um...no one. I just said that," Kat lied.

"Lair," Tanya replied.

"All right, ever since the Phantom ranger saved me, I can't stop thinking about him," Kat said.

"Kat, you don't even know him. You haven't even seen his face," Tanya said.

"I know Tanya, that's what so strange about it. I don't even know him, but something deep inside me says that we're meant for each other," Kat said.

"You're crazy girl," Tanya said.

"Maybe..." Kat replied, as she continued to daydream.

Billy came into the youth center and sat down at the table.

"Hey Billy, what brings you here?" Tommy asked. Billy looked at him strangely and shrugged.

"Just came to hang out and grab something to eat," Billy replied.

"Sorry, it's just weird to see you out of the power chamber," Tommy mentioned.

"Well, you know Tommy, I don't live there. Excuse me, but I've lost my appetite," Billy said angrily, as he got up and left. Adam, Justin, Rocky, and Tanya gave him stern looks.

"What?" Tommy wondered. Kat flashed him a look that could kill, before she left to find Billy.

"Billy wait!" Kat called.

"Oh hey Kat," Billy replied.

"Please don't leave because of Tommy," Kat pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kat. Tommy and I used to be best friends and now I can hardly stand to be in the same room with him. First, he treats you badly and then he acts like he doesn't care if I'm around," Billy said.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong with him lately. But why don't you come in and get something to eat with me. We don't have to sit anywhere near Tommy," Kat said. The former blue ranger wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to spend time with Kat, so he decided to accept.

"All right, you talked me into it," Billy said.

"Good," she replied, as they went back into the youth center.

A few months passed by. The phantom ranger continued to help the rangers and also continued to elude them with his mysterious identity. Billy spent a lot of time with Kat, being there for her as a friend. Though he longed for the day where he could be more than just a friend.

"Hey Kat, senior prom is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think so Tommy," Kat replied.

"Well, who are you going with? I don't think the Phantom ranger is available," Tommy said.

"It's really none of your business," Kat said, as she shut her locker and left for the youth center. Tommy sighed. He was still in love with Kimberly, but he wanted to at least be Kat's friend again.

"Don't worry Tommy, she'll forgive you in time," Adam promised.

"I hope so Adam," he replied.

"Hey Kat," Tanya greeted, as her pink friend came to the table.

"Hey guys. Billy, could I talk to you for a moment?" Kat asked.

"Sure," Billy replied, as they went up to the bar.

"Billy, I was wondering if you'd be my date for the prom?" Kat asked.

"Me?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're my friend and I feel comfortable with you," Kat replied.

"I'd be honored to be your date," Billy announced.

"Thanks Billy," she said, as she hugged him.

The night of the prom came quickly. Billy and Kat were sharing a limo with Adam and Tanya. They were meeting Rocky and his mystery date at the restaurant. As far as Tommy was concerned, nobody knew if he had found a date or not.

(Kat's House)

Billy and Adam waited at the bottom of the stairs for their dates. They were both rendered speechless as the girls descended the stairs like angels descending from heaven.

"Wow," Adam said to Tanya.

"Wow yourself," she replied, as he put a yellow corsage on her wrist.

"Kat, you look amazing," Billy said, as he placed a pink corsage on her wrist.

"Thanks, you look great too," Kat said. She wondered how she had never noticed how gorgeous he was.

The four teens arrived at the restaurant and met Rocky and his surprise date. And what a surprise it was!

"Aisha!" Kat exclaimed.

"Hey girl, you look great!" Aisha said.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"We found a cure for the plague, so I've come home," Aisha said.

"Welcome home," Billy said, as he hugged her. Adam and Tanya hugged her also, before they went into the restaurant. While they were waiting for their food, Aisha and Kat went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"So you and Billy huh?" Aisha asked.

"We're just friends," Kat replied.

"Uh huh, well after what Tommy did, you deserve a guy like Billy," Aisha said.

"He is pretty great," Kat replied.

"And totally sexy," Aisha added. This made Kat blush, indicating that she had indeed noticed.

"I know, but after getting hurt by Tommy, I'm not sure I'm ready to put my heart out there again," she replied.

"Honey, I think you know that Billy would never hurt you," Aisha stated. Kat pondered that thought as they returned to the table.

After dinner, the party of six left for the youth center, where the prom was being held.

The party arrived just as the prom was beginning. Pictures were taken and the couples hit the dance floor.

Billy and Kat were both surprised and relieved to see Tommy no where in sight.

"I'm having a really good time tonight. Thank you Billy," Kat said.

"I'm glad Kat, I've had a really great time too. I always have a good time with you," Billy said softly. Kat blushed, as did Billy. Prom ended and Billy walked Kat to her door. Adam and Tanya were saying their goodbyes in the limo.

"Thanks for going with me Billy," Kat said.

"It was my pleasure Kat," Billy replied, as he paused before continuing.

"Katherine...would it be all right...if I kissed you?" Billy asked. Kat smiled.

"I think I'd like that," she said. He lifted her chin and guided her mouth to meet his. Billy felt absolute joy as their breath mingled. Kat also felt joy, as she felt the ache in her heart start to dull. He broke the kiss and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Billy said.

"Yeah," Kat replied, as her face flushed.

"Good night Kat," Billy said.

"Good night Billy," Kat replied.

Kat pondered her feelings that night. On one hand, she still felt something for the Phantom. He was so exciting and mysterious, but possibly untouchable. And then, there was Billy. He was sweet, handsome, and so kind to her. And then, there was that kiss! She fell asleep pondering that.

"I've had it with that stupid Phantom ranger foiling our plans!" Divatox yelled.

Her minions cowered, knowing that they still did not have any information on this ranger.

"Do we know who he is yet?" Divatox yelled.

"Sorry Auntie D, not even the Turbo rangers know. Not even the pink one that he seems to like," Elgar said. She was about to yell, but someone interrupted her.

"Poor Divatox, hear your having trouble with the Phantom Ranger," Zedd taunted over her viewing screen.

"Well, if it isn't the odd couple. What the hell do you losers want?" she asked.

"I think we should join forces. Together, we can capture the Phantom ranger and destroy the rangers," Zedd said.

"Yeah, all we need to do is make sure we attack the little pink ranger. He seems to have quite a soft spot for her," Rita said.

"All right, launch a joint attack!" Divatox ordered, as she sent the Piranhitrons and Elgar. Rita and Zedd joined Divatox on her submarine and sent the Tengus, along with Rito and Goldar. The five Turbo rangers had arrived to fight, but they were sorely outnumbered.

Rito and Goldar took delight in tormenting the pink ranger. As expected, the Phantom ranger showed up. He kicked Rito and Goldar away from her and helped her up.

"Are you all right pink ranger?" he asked tenderly. His voice made her shiver.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

"We got em!" Rito yelled, as a forcefield was activated around them.

"What's going on?" Kat cried.

"I'm not sure, " the Phantom said, as they were teleported away.

"Oh no!" Adam cried. The rest of the minions disappeared and Zordon ordered the rangers back to the power chamber.

"Zordon, why did they kidnap Kat and the Phantom?" Rocky asked.

"Divatox has teamed up with Rita and Zedd. They plan to use Katherine to force the Phantom to reveal his identity," Zordon said.

"You know who it is, don't you Zordon," Adam said.

"Yes I do Adam. But first, let me tell you the nature of the Phantom powers. The phantom powers are usually given to a ranger or former ranger who holds an unrequited love. Once he finds his love, he passes the power to another like him or her," Zordon said.

"Billy is the Phantom, isn't he Zordon," Adam said, finally putting it together.

"Yes, and he is in love with Katherine. As the Phantom, he was not allowed to reveal his identity until she reciprocated his feelings," Zordon said.

"Don't worry Zordon, she does," Tanya smiled. Tommy's head was swimming with the information. Billy had been the Phantom all along. He had lost Kim to another man and now he knew he had lost Kat too. He felt like such a jerk, since that was what he had been acting like lately. Pining after Katherine when she only had eyes for Billy, and he still only had eyes for Kimberly.

The Phantom struggled with his restraints. He was on the bridge of Divatox's submarine, but had been separated from Kat. Suddenly, Divatox, Elgar, Rito, Goldar, Zedd and Rito entered. And with them, they drug Katherine who was no longer morphed.

"Katherine, did they hurt you?" the Phantom asked.

"No, I'm all right," she replied.

"She's okay for now Phantom ranger and she will remain that was as long as you give us what we want," Divatox said.

"And just what might that be?" the Phantom asked sternly.

"All you have to do is reveal your identity to us," Divatox replied.

Kat gasped and the Phantom scowled underneath his helmet.

"Zordon, is there a way for us to go and save them?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately not Tommy. Divatox has a barrier up and we cannot teleport in. But Alpha and Adam are working on a way to break through so we can teleport Billy and Katherine out," Zordon replied.

"How's it coming Adam?" Tanya asked.

"Slowly, but I should be able to break through soon and then we'll get them out of there," Adam replied.

"No Phantom! Don't tell them who you are!" Kat cried.

"Oh pink ranger, aren't just a little curious as to who your precious Phantom is?" Divatox asked. It was true, Kat was dying to know. But she wanted the Phantom to reveal his identity to her willingly and not being forced to do so. She knew that he cared for her and she cared for him too, but over the last few months, her heart had fallen for Billy. And she hadn't even told him yet.

'God, she's beautiful. What's she going to think of me when she finds out that I'm the Phantom? She'll probably hate me for being so secretive and deceptive. But I love her and nothing's ever going to change that, no matter what,' Billy thought to himself.

"Well, Phantom, let see who you are," Divatox said, as she approached him to unclasp his helmet.

"No!" Kat cried. Divatox smiled evilly, as she turned around and slapped Katherine across the face.

"Leave her alone!" the Phantom cried.

"I will, as long as you let me take your helmet off," Divatox replied.

"Fine, just don't hurt her," the Phantom replied in defeat. Kat watched with bated breath, as so many emotions were running through her.

'Why am I so scared for him to reveal his identity? I should be happy, but I can't be knowing that I will have to tell him that I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Billy...wow, I need to let that sink in,' Kat rambled inside her head.

Divatox removed his helmet and finally laid her eyes on the ranger that had caused them so much trouble since his arrival.

"I should have known you'd be a former ranger," she smirked. Kat's eyes were wide, as she saw who he was. The man she loved and the Phantom ranger were one in the same. At that moment, Kat Hillard fainted, as she and Billy were teleported away.

"WHAT! No!1" Divatox screamed.

Billy and Kat landed in the power chamber, and Billy caught Kat in his arms before she could hit the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Billy's.

"Is it really true? Are you really the Phantom?" she asked.

"Yeah, believe me, I wanted to tell you so bad, but I wasn't allowed to. I love you and I hope you don't hate me for keeping this secret," Billy said.

"Hate you? How could I hate you when I'm in love with you?" she asked.

"You...love me?" he asked. She nodded.

"But I thought you liked the Phantom?" he asked.

"Well, the Phantom was fascinatingly mysterious, but you were real. For a while there, I was torn between the two, but you won my heart in the end. I guess I'm pretty lucky though, considering that you and the Phantom are the same person," she smiled. Billy helped her up and they both realized how close their lips were. He pressed his lips to hers, while resting his hands on her waist. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the couple heard clapping around them. They broke the kiss and turned to their friends.

"Congratulations you two. I want you to know that I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk lately..." Tommy said. Billy shook his hand.

"It's okay Tommy, I understand. And don't give up on Kim, she still loves you," Billy said, with a wink. Tommy smiled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll take a vacation. I hear Florida is really nice," he replied. Kat hugged him, indicating that she had forgiven him as well. Tanya, Aisha and Justin hugged Kat and Billy. Adam and Rocky hugged Kat, and shook hands with Billy.

"So what about the Phantom powers?" Rocky asked.

"I'll just keep them here until the right person comes along for them," Billy replied.

"Congratulations Billy and Kat. I am proud of all of you rangers," Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon," Billy replied. Tommy put his hand in the center of their circle.

"Come on, like old times," he said. The rest smiled and placed their hands on top of his.

"POWER RANGERS!"

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
